


Too Many Orange Lillies

by Firelight47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concerned Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Flowers, Fluff, Helpful Castiel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelight47/pseuds/Firelight47
Summary: In an alternate universe where your soulmate gets flowers on their skin wherever you have a wound, Castiel Novak realizes that his soulmate is none other than his best friend, Dean Winchester. But being soulmates isn't all fairy tales and happily ever afters.





	Too Many Orange Lillies

Castiel Novak first saw the flowers on his arm when he was three. It freaked him out beyond reasoning until his father, Chuck, explained that everyone got them. He showed Castiel a bouquet of mixed Zinnias on his chest, above his heart. Castiel smiled and wouldn't stop looking at his flowers until they faded back to his normal skin tone a few days later.

What Castiel's father left out was that the flowers meant that his soulmate had gotten hurt somehow. Chuck wanted to keep that part secret until he felt Castiel was old enough to cope with it. Many parents told their children outright and then had to deal with their children sobbing or panicking at every flower that appeared on their skin. Sure their soulmate might've just bumped into a table but to a child, hurt is hurt. And Chuck wanted Castiel to keep his innocence for as long as possible.

When Castiel was five, he meant Dean Winchester in kindergarten. They were best friends by the end of the week and it wasn't until Dean came over to Castiel's house for the first time that he discovered the flowers meant something more.

"Dean, what happened to your leg?" Castiel tilted his head.

"I fell off my bike and scraped my knee," Dean shrugged and kept playing with his toy truck. 

"I have flowers in that exact same spot!" Cas lifted up his pant leg and showed Dean the white rose that lay on his knee.

"Cool! I had some flowers on my arm but they went away." 

"Oh, I got a shot on my arm last week. It hurt. I hate shots."

"Me too, Cas." Dean said as he rammed a truck into a small Lego building.

Castiel told his dad about his conversation with Dean over dinner that evening. 

"And I had flowers on knee in the exact same spot he had a band-aid!" Cas said.

"The exact same spot?" Chuck asked, trying not to show his slight concern.

"Yeah." Cas moved peas around his plate.

"Are you done with your dinner?" Cas nodded, "Then I have a story to tell you, Castiel."

"Oooh a story!" he jumped off his chair and ran into the living room.

Chuck followed him and sat in his chair. Castiel hopped onto his lap and looked at him with curiosity.

"So, in our universe we have something called soulmates. Do you know what a soulmate is?" Cas shook his head, "A soulmate is the person you're destined to be with. Your perfect match. And in our world, whenever our soulmate is hurt or injured we get flowers on the exact same spot. Most of the flowers come from small injuries, like paper cuts or falling off a bike-"

"Or shots?" Cas rubbed his arm.

"Or shots. And they can be scary, to see flowers appear and know that your soulmate is hurt but it can also be a blessing. If you know your soulmate is hurt then you can help them. Most people don't find their soulmate until they're grown ups but your lucky. You've already found yours."

"Dean?" Cas asked. Chuck nodded and Cas smiled. "Was Mommy your soulmate?"

Chuck sighed, "Yes, and when she died I got these." He showed Castiel the bouquet on his heart again. 

"They're pretty."

"Yes they are." Chuck smiled, "But don't tell Dean about it, okay? Just in case he doesn't know yet."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good." Chuck smiled and ruffled Castiel's hair.

***********************  
When Castiel was 10 he got a large Geranium on his arm where Dean had broken his. He and Dean had already known they were each other's soulmates, but now it was hard to keep it from other people. Castiel was proud of it, but Dean was more insecure and preferred to cover up his flowers. Cas knew that it would be unfair to Dean if he didn't conceal his arm, so he wore only long sleeves until Dean's arm was fully healed. All that was left was a scar on Dean, that had turned into a small Geranium on Cas. No one would notice it, and that's exactly how Dean wanted it. 

Cas was never sure why Dean was so hesitant to show they were soulmates, but he knew Dean well enough by now to know that the reason must be really important. So Castiel didn't press it. Not until Dean got his first girlfriend.

They were thirteen when Dean started dating Lisa Braedon. It wouldn't have upset Castiel so much if he hadn't started developing real feelings for Dean, feelings that appeared not just because they were soulmates. Castiel tried to let it go but he knew that Dean knew they were supposed to end up together. The universe told them so. HE just couldn't believe that Dean would do that to him. Cas decided decided to confront him about it the next time he came over, which luckily, wasn't a long time to wait.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" Cas said.

"Yeah, sure Cas. Go for it." Dean flipped through a comic book he'd brought over.

"Why did you start dating Lisa?"

"What do you mean why? She asked me out and she's cute."

"But... no nevermind."

"No, what it is?"

"Why would you date her when she's not your soulmate?"

"Oh. I don't know, I mean she just asked me. How could I say no?"

"But isn't it kind of rude, to date her when you know she's not your soulmate? Isn't it just leading her on?"

"Cas, I just wanted to try okay? Besides, what if we are soulmates? I mean it's more practical-"

"More practical? What does _that_ mean?"

"I mean she's a girl and I'm a guy, that's what's normal."

"So you're saying you wish I wasn't your soulmate... Because I'm a guy."

"No, that's not what I-"

"I think you should go."

"Cas, I-"

"Just go." Cas turned away from him. Dean opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it instead. He grabbed his backpack and left. And when Cas heard his door shut he let out a small sob and covered his face with his hands. He wiped away his tears, trying not to be too loud, but he was, heartbroken. It wasn't long until he was sobbing into his hands, attempting to stifle the noise. But he must not have done a good job of it because a couple minutes later Chuck came in and sat by Castiel.

"Castiel, what happened? I just saw Dean leave and I thought I'd come check on you and..." Chuck rubbed Castiel's back.

"Dad... he said... he said he wished I wasn't his soulmate..." Cas said between breathes.

"Did he say why?"

"Because... Because I'm a guy and... it's not practical for two guys to be soulmates." Cas wiped his eyes.

" _He said that?_ " Chuck's voice deepened.

"Well, not that exactly but... he'd started dating Lisa and I asked why and well..." Cas gestured to everything around him.

"Castiel, I'm so sorry. I didn't think Dean was that kind of person. I can talk with his father if you'd like." 

Cas shrugged, "No that's okay. I just thought Dean and I would end up together. We have to. The universe said so." He hung his head and stared at the small Geranium on his arm. 

"It's gonna be okay. Some things you just have to wait out. I'm sure the two of you can just be friends for now."

"I guess..." Cas lifted his head up and turned to Chuck, "Thanks, Dad." 

"Anytime. Now clean up for dinner, alright?"

"Alright." Castiel smiled.

After dinner Castiel decided to finish the homework he didn't do earlier when his phone started ringing. It was Dean, who was the last person Cas wanted to talk to right now, so he ignored it and focused on his papers that were splayed out all over the couch. Dean called again and Cas rolled his eyes before turning his volume off. About ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Chuck was upstairs so he got up and answered it only to find a panicked and teary eyed Dean standing there.

Dean stepped in and hugged Castiel. A couple tears ran down his cheeks. Cas hugged him back.

"Cas," Dean breathed out, "You're okay" Dean's voice breathy and quiet. He let go of Cas and stepped back a little ways.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

Dean let out a sigh, "I just... I was about to take a shower and when I took off my shirt, there was a huge flower on my chest. I got worried that something bad happened to you. And I... I thought you might've done something and I... I'm just glad you're okay." Dean wiped his eyes quickly.

"No, I'm okay. But that means-"

"Who is it, Castiel?" Chuck came downstairs and walked to the front door, "Oh. Hi Dean." He saw Dean's puffy eyes, "What happened?"

"Hey Mr. Novak, I just uh..." Dean looked to Cas.

"It's okay, he knows. About the soulmate thing." Castiel said.

"Oh okay. Well I uh, saw this flower on my chest and I got worried about Cas. He didn't answer his phone when I called so I ran over here." Dean laughed nervously. 

"What flower?" Chuck asked. 

"I don't know. It was yellow." Dean shrugged.

"Let me see." Chuck said. And when Dean glanced at Castiel Chuck continued, "Dean, I've known you since you were five. It's okay."

"Oh, uh, okay..." Dean took off his shirt and on his chest was a yellow Carnation right over his heart. 

"I guess we're not soulmates after all. I didn't get hurt on my chest today." Cas said, kind of sadly.

"Now, I wouldn't say that Castiel. This is a yellow Carnation, do you know what that means?" Cas shook his head, "It means rejection; heartbreak; disappointment."

"Oh..." Cas nervously glanced at Dean who's mouth was hanging slightly open in confusion or shock or both.

"I'll give you two some space." Chuck walked back upstairs.

"Cas, I didn't..." Dean sputtered.

"No, it's okay, I uh, shouldn't have counted on the whole soulmate thing. It was dumb."

"No, it's not. I know we're soulmates and I wouldn't change that. It's just my old man, he doesn't know my soulmate's a boy and he would freak if he did. It's why I started dating Lisa, so that my dad wouldn't keep asking if I'd found _her_ yet. But after today, I don't think I could keep dating her."

"So you do want to be my soulmate?"

"Yes, I never didn't Cas. I just-" Before he could finish Castiel had his lips on Dean's. The kiss wasn't long but it felt like the world had stopped for a little bit. They pulled away and laughed.

"I hope that was okay." Cas smiled.

"It was perfect," Dean beamed. "Oh no, I still have to break up with Lisa."

Cas covered his smile, "Oh no, do it now so I won't feel bad about kissing you."

"Okay okay," Dean pulled out his phone and typed into the text box.

_Hey Lisa, I'm sorry but we're not going to work out. I've found my soulmate and it wouldn't be fair to them to keep seeing you. Sorry Again, Dean_

The next day at school they walked in holding hands, and everything felt right in the world. 

***************************  
They had bumps along the way, as did all relationships but it wasn't until they were sixteen that their relationship was really in danger. The day had started normally, school was boring as always, and they'd studied for a while before Dean went home for dinner. Totally normal. Until it wasn't.

It was around 7 pm when Castiel noticed the first flower appear on his arm. He didn't think much of it until another one showed up on his other arm. He went into the bathroom and looked at them in the mirror. They were orange Lillies, he knew that. _What did they mean?_ Cas ran his mind through all the things he knew about the flower language. But before he could finish a big orange Lily showed up on his face and he screamed. He touched his cheek and then Basil petals showed up on his left eye. He felt himself tearing up.

The bathroom door swung open, "Castiel? Are you okay?"

"No Dad, it's Dean. Look." Castiel gulped before turning to Chuck. 

"Do you know where he is?" 

"He's home, he has to take care of his little brother until his dad gets home."

"When does his dad get home?"

"Around seven," Cas said before seeing an orange Lily forming on his neck in the mirror. "Dad!" 

"Okay, it's okay Castiel. We'll go get Dean. But for now, we need to keep track of his injuries. I need you to take off your shirt, in case Dean gets any wounds to his chest." 

Cas nodded and took over his t-shirt and he saw that he already had lots of orange Lillies on his chest and stomach. Cas let out a sob, "Dad! Dad look! What's happening to him?!"

"I don't know, Castiel. But we're going to go get him, we'll save him. I promise." Chuck patted Castie's shoulder before walking out to grab his laptop.

Cas watched as more orange Lillies and Basil leaves appeared on his skin. After about five minutes they stopped appearing. His chest was almost completely covered in flowers and he had Basil leaves on his right temple and along his right jawline. Chuck had been finding Dean's address and calling the police while Castiel waited. He came back into the bathroom moments after the flowers stopped appearing.

"Come on, I've got his address and I have a feeling Dean's still in danger."

"Dad, his little brother, we have to get him too."

"Of course, Castiel, now hurry we're wasting time."

Cas quickly pulled on his shirt and ran out to the car. They sped nearly 30 mph over the speed limit but they didn't care. They made it to Dean's house within five minutes, which was a record time. Castiel was out of the car as soon as Chuck parked. He opened the door and saw a passed out John laying in the middle of the living room, an empty Scotch bottle next to him. Castiel ran upstairs as quietly as he could.

"Dean?" Castiel whispered.

"Dean?" Cas raised his voice a little. He saw a door that was slightly ajar and decided to see if Dean was in there. 

"Dean?" He opened up the door and looked around. it was their laundry room and he saw a small figure in the corner. "Sam? Sam Winchester?" The figure moved back farther. "I'm Castiel Novak, I'm gonna get you out of here." Cas walked closer to the figure.

He outstretched his hand and the figure, which was definitely Sam, took it. Sam hugged Castiel once he was on his feet. 

"Sam, are you hurt?" Castiel asked.

"No, but Dean is." his voice was quiet.

"I know. Where is he?"

"Either in his room or the bathroom."

"Can you show me where those rooms are?"

"Yeah. I'd check his room first. It's right down the hall to the left."

"Thank you, Sam. My dad is outside if you want to go tell him you're safe."

"Okay, thank you Castiel." Sam ran as quickly as possible down the stairs and out the door.

Cas walked down the hall and opened up the first door on the left, "Dean?"

"Cas?" Dean's voice cracked.

Castiel opened the door more and slid inside. "Dean, what happened? Are you okay?" Cas sat down next to Dean, who was leaning against his bed.

"No I'm not okay," Dean wiped his eyes, "I was showing Sammy some pictures of you because he was asking about my soulmate and then my dad walked in as I was saying 'I love him' and he absolutely flipped out. I didn't realize until I saw Sam's panicked expression. I knew I was in for it. I told him to hide and then my dad... he..." Dean put his head in his hands.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm here, I'm gonna save you." Dean leaned into Castiel's shoulder. Cas leaned his head against Dean's and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, Cas."

"You're welcome, now, let's get you out of here." Cas stood up and helped Dean up. "The police will be here soon, but my dad's going to tell them what happened. Can we take your car back to my house?"

"Sure. The keys are in my jacket."

"Okay, great. Let's go."

Dean grabbed his jacket and handed Cas his keys. They brought Sam out of Chuck's car and they all got into Dean's Impala. Castiel waved to his dad and Chuck nodded bcak at him. Just as they were pulling out of the driveway they could hear sirens coming down the street. Cas sped up and got them back to his house in seven minutes. Sam got out first and Cas helped Dean get inside.

"Have you guys eaten anything?" Cas asked.

"No, we wait for our dad to get home before eating dinner." Sam walked to the counter. Castiel got a better look at him now. The kid was barely twelve, but he had to witness his father mercilessly... Cas waved the thought from his mind.

"Okay, we had macaroni and cheese. I hope that's okay." Sam nodded and Dean gave a slight wave, "Great. I'll make you guys a couple bowls." 

Cas prepared their dinner and they both ate in the living room. There was a hushed silence between the three of them for a while.

"So you two are soulmates?" Sam asked once he'd finished.

"Yes," Castiel smiled.

"Is that why you have flowers all over your face?" 

"Also yes. I assume you know about the whole soulmate thing." Sam nodded, "That's how I knew Dean was in trouble."

"So that's why you came over? To save him?"

"Exactly."

"Awesome."

Dean smiled. "I might be beat up, but I could never imagine a better moment."

Cas laughed, "And why's that?"

"My two favorite people talking about me, about us, and smiling. It's perfect." 

"You're so cheesy," Cas teased.

"But you love it," Dean smiled.

"Yes, I admit. I love you." Cas grinned while Dean was left in shock.

"Ew you two are gross!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm outta here." He ran upstairs to the guest room.

"You just said... I, I love you too, Cas." Dean let out a breath he was unaware he was holding. Cas grabbed Dean's hand. 

"I couldn't imagine losing you, Dean. I need you too much."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Dean leaned his head against Cas's shoulder. Cas placed a kiss on Dean's forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> What's up guys, I've been thinking about this idea for a while and I finally got it written down. It turned out longer than I had planned but what can you do? Anyways, comments and kudos are always welcomed and very much so appreciated :)


End file.
